The present invention generally relates to a computer keyboard, and in particular to a computer keyboard assembly having a built-in display.
A keyboard is an important input device for a computer system. A user may enter command, key in data or control the computer system via a keyboard. Furthermore, by cooperating with other peripheral devices, a keyboard may also allows user""s control and execution of different application software.
An interface circuit is required between a peripheral device, such as a keyboard, and a computer for conversion of signals and data therebetween. An example of the interface is an RS-232 interface. The RS-232 interface has a limited capability and is gradually replaced by a more versatile interface called USB (Universal Serial Bus) interface which allows wireless communication between a computer and its peripheral devices with a higher rate of transmission.
The trend of multi-media requires enhanced audio and video input/output. To suit the trend, a computer keyboard is sometimes integrated with audio-related control buttons or audio input/output devices. However, heretofore, video-related functions have not been integrated with a computer keyboard yet.
It is thus desirable to provide a computer keyboard in which video-related functions may be integrated.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a computer keyboard having a display built therein for enhancing the functions of the keyboard.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wireless USB-based computer keyboard having a built-in display in which a single control chip is adapted to control both the keyboard and the display so as to enhance the operation and control of the keyboard.
To achieve the above objects, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a keyboard assembly comprising a wireless USB-based keyboard having an upper face on which push buttons are movably mounted. A recess is defined in the upper face of the keyboard. A display is sized to be received in the recess. The display may be fixed in the recess. Alternately, the display is pivoted to the keyboard and movable between an erected position for user""s observation and a stowed position where the display is received in the recess. The keyboard and the display are controlled by a common USB interface control circuit thereby enabling the keyboard to receive and display video signals without additional circuit.